


Rites of Spring -  Sidebar V

by elrond50



Series: The Hale Clan [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, many other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clan attends a Summer Court function and learns many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rites of Spring -  Sidebar V

 

Scott tugged on his white bowtie again. “Why are we in these again?” He turned from the mirror and took in the sight before him. Most of the guys were assembled and all of them in White Tie formal wear. No one was sitting, per Lydia’s instructions. “These are so uncomfortable.”

“Because the invitation was specific for this Summer Court function,” Peter stated as he fingered his ceremonial sash denoting his Ambassadorial rank. “We will conduct ourselves with our best behavior.”

Scott tugged on his triskelion cufflinks trying to comfortable. All of the men were wearing them for this event. He looked over at Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Isaac, and Boyd. They all looked amazing in their formal wear. “Feeling like a schmuck in this.”

“You look great,” Allison said as she walked in. She was in a floor length sheer dress with dark green design that flowed like leaves in the wind. Hair swept up and bound in a golden hair piece, she looked like a princess.

“I believe words are no longer possible,” Peter uttered.

Jackson walked over and lifted Scott’s jaw up. “Close your mouth, bro, but she is stunning.”

Before anyone else could say anything, Lydia, Cora, and Erica all walked in wearing dresses of a similar design, sheer, but the colors were different as was the cut. But all had their hair swept up and bound with golden hairpieces.

Lynn followed with a dress close in design, but it also had a flowing cloak part that came off the shoulders. All of the colors were dazzling, but her hairpiece was silver.

“Again, I can’t imagine a more beautiful collection of women,” Peter stated as he moved closer to Lynn. “It will be my pleasure to have you on my arm for this.”

Cameron and Stiles came down. Stiles fidgeted with his vest for a moment and then his lapel pin. “Looking good, Scott.”

Scott smiled broadly. “You too, but what’s with your sash? It doesn’t look like Peter’s or Cameron’s.”

Stiles frowned for a second and then sighed. “It indicates my White Council apprentice status. As Derek’s mate I need to be dressed like his Clan, but since I’m part of that group I needed to acknowledge that somehow.”

The clan milled about in the large den waiting for others to arrive. Lydia glared at any of the guys who even thought about sitting down. Porter Kane and Patrick Watt walked in dressed in jeans and t-shirts and winked at the very jealous guys. Both betas sprawled on two of couches.

Porter stretched out on one of them and smiled at Scott and Stiles. “Going to teach Patrick how to play Call of Duty; no reason that all of us can’t get into that little tournament of yours next week on Spring Break.”

Scott glared at Porter for a second and then sighed. “Yeah we’d rather start Spring Break like that instead of like this!”

Erica and Cora rolled their eyes. Erica smiled at Boyd and then Isaac before staring at Scott. “If you boys had your way we’d never get to dress up.” She poked the teenaged Alpha in his chest. “We like to dress up from time to time.” Cora nodded along and patted him on the shoulder. Erica smoothed out Scott’s jacket and walked over to her boyfriend. Even she would not risk the full wrath of Lydia when it came to this dress code.

“They’re a menace to society,” Stiles said as he walked over to Scott. He spotted the girls all chatting together as Boyd and Isaac extracted themselves from that circle. “All four of them. I called it.”

“Yeah and now that we graduate in three months they’re worse!” Scott was about to continue but other guests started coming down the stairs. Lynn led them down and greetings were exchanged.

Dr. Keys and his wife along with the Wizards Lewis and Meyers came into the room; dressed in formal wizard’s robes. Stiles smiled broadly when he saw Carlos Ramirez trailing behind them. “Dude, you’re back in action!”

“Reports of my demise were seriously exaggerated,” the Warden grinned. “Heard you’ve been performing some pretty amazing feats of magic for a rookie.” He offered his hand to his protégé. “I’m back in the saddle now.”

“That’s my line,” drawled Bill Meyers, the Warden from Texas. “Good to see you kid.”

“You’re like five years older than me,” scoffed Stiles. “Derek is only six months older than you.”

Meyers laughed. “It’s all about how much action you’ve seen and experienced. Now I’ve had to deal with two ghoul invasions, not to mention the freaking Red Court…”

“We are not comparing war stories,” Derek announced as he walked in. He nodded to his guests and smirked a little at the gasps of his pack and clan. “What?”

Stiles stared at Derek dressed in his white tie formal, a deep green ceremonial sash under the jacket, but it was the silver, emerald, and moonstone circlet on his head that really made him stand out. “Wow.”

Lydia walked over and nodded. “Very nice, clean shaven, no wrinkles, and your eyes stand out. Impressive. But what’s with the circlet?”

“He counts as a Lord of the Summer Court, deemed to be a border Lord, as well as an extremely powerful werewolf. All other Courts and Nations thus will mark him as a Margrave or Marquis,” Peter explained. “The circlet is a nice touch I think; silver because he isn’t royalty, but high nobility, emerald for the forest and moonstone is obvious.”

“A bit over the top for my taste,” groused Derek. He nodded at the assembled group and then rolled his eyes as Chris and Marin strolled in wearing casual clothes. “House sitting duty is for you and those two lazy wolves. Everyone else, down the tunnel to the glen.”

The group made their way down the security tunnel and then out the gate. Erica accepted a hand from Boyd as they started down the cleared path. “Never been so thankful for putting in some effort into yard work,” she said. “I would hate to ruin these shoes.”

“Shoes,” scoffed Lydia. “The train and bottom of these dresses would be ruined.” She gave Aiden a pat on the cheek. “You did good work.”

Scott rolled his eyes as he pulled Allison with him. “Some of us did more work that the twins. Ethan kept flexing his muscles for Danny.”

“Some of us have more to flex,” Ethan barked back.

“Children, please be on your best behavior. You are representing the Hale Family,” Lynn admonished. She tucked her arm into Peter’s. “I believe Scott was chosen to lead the procession.”

“Lucky me,” Scott snarked. He moved to the front and led the clan down the path on the way to the glen and the access gate to the Nevernever and the Summer Lands.

“All we need is ethereal music and a horse or two and this is the Elven procession to the Grey Havens from Rivendell,” Jackson stated as he smoothed out a wrinkle in his jacket.

“They didn’t wear formal White Tie evening dress, Jackson,” countered Lydia. “Though our dresses might pass muster as does Derek’s circlet.”

Bickering quickly ensued as Scott finally came to the glen. “Shut up!” he yelled. “We’re supposed to be on our best behavior.” He glared at Peter for a moment. “So how do we cross over?”

Brandon Lewis moved to the front and beckoned Derek to join him. “You are the Guardian and you should be able to open the Way anytime you want. Focus your senses as Guardian and feel the door. It should respond to you.

Closing his eyes, Derek felt around with his senses and smiled as he felt the energy of the land greet him. He opened them and thrust his hand out and instantly a doorway appeared. He pushed at it a bit and it expanded to a nice size. “Scott, please lead us through.”

The gathering walked with through the doorway and into the Summer Lands of the Nevernever. Scott looked around and frowned for a second. “Did ‘Alice in Wonderland’ throw up in here?”

The three wizards walked to the front and shook their heads. Carlos laughed and patted Scott on his shoulder. “Nope, but that’s how I feel being here sometimes.”

“The Ways are always open for a friend,” offered a Fae as he appeared from above. “My Lady bids you welcome and has provided transport to her home.” Suddenly in front of them appears several flying carpets. “Please get on them so we may proceed.”

Knowing it was his place to show trust; Derek stepped forward and walked onto one of them. He offered his hand to Stiles to bring his mate next to him. “Okay, everyone find a space so we can go.”

Everyone was loaded onto the various carpets and soon they were off with the landscape racing by beneath them. Vast fields, looming forests, and lush gardens were all around them. Suddenly they started to slow and before them was the Summer Lady’s home.

“I swear Tolkien must have been here because that has to be Caras Galadhon, the city of trees,” Stiles said in awe. He got off his magic ride with Derek and waited for their party to reassemble. “Why is everything about protocol?”

“The forms must be obeyed,” Peter quipped from his side. “The rules protect all of us from unnecessary misunderstandings. That is how wars are started and the last thing anyone needs is a supernatural war among great nations. The White Council – Red Court War was bad enough. We should know since we were part of the fallout, but that is nothing compared to the mayhem the rise of the Formorians is causing. Bad weather isn’t just a climate change issue, but such things can be attributed to the Fae having a misunderstanding.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth closed for once. He smiled as Derek squeezed his hand.

“You should know by now that he will use any moment as a teaching moment.” Derek gave him another smile and then straightened his back as the clan made their way inside.

* * *

 

 

The Summer Lady Sarissa was dazzling in gold and green. The Hale clan was introduced along with their allies and soon joined the throng of well wishers in her Ballroom.

Carlos made his way towards Derek and Stiles, laughing at how bored the Lord Hale looked. “This is supposed to be a party, smile a little.”

“You aren’t considered attached to the Court and therefore obligated to talk to people.” Derek rolled his eyes and nodded as various Fae, Sidhe, and other Powers came by. “At least the food is good.”

Spotting who he was looking for, Carlos pulled Stiles from Derek’s side. “I’ll bring him back in a few minutes. There are two people he needs to meet here.” Not bothering to wait for a response, Carlos pulled Stiles through the throng and over to two more wizards at the gathering. “Councilor Listens-to-Wind, allow me to introduce you to Stiles Stilinski. Warden Dresden, this is Apprentice Stilinski.”

The Senior Council member nodded and motioned for another to join them. “I’ve heard a few things about you, youngling. Bronson Keys is a distant relation from another tribe and I know all kinds of things that have occurred in your neck of the woods. Dresden, this one might end up causing as much mayhem as you have.”

The tall lean wizard laughed. “Don’t listen to him, I’m not responsible for half the things they think I am.”

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Yeah because you just happened to become the Winter Knight on a whim,” he snarked.

“I heard about a dinosaur in the middle of Chicago that is the stuff of legends,” Stiles responded.

“Wrong place, wrong time,” Dresden answered. “But you seem to like demons and ghoul hordes. Meyers tells tales of you in Texas. Though I hear your control is better than mine was at your age.”

“He’s part of a wolf Clan,” the Councilor stated. “If we had anyone on the West Coast responsible enough to study this phenomenon it would be extremely helpful.” He glared at Carlos. “Things this far outside the norm are always unsettling. A wizard inside wolf packs is something that none of us can find mention of in any of our histories. One would think it would inspire some level of curiosity… ”

“Here we go again,” Carlos sighed as he rolled his eyes. “What did I tell you about mystery and drama? Wizards are never clear.”

“So I hear you are off to college soon,” Dresden asked as he took in the surroundings. “What are you going to study?”

“Not sure yet, but I’ll be at Stanford next year. I’ll figure something out.” Stiles shrugged. “My dad just wants to be sure I don’t goof off while I’m there. Lydia and Danny already know what they want to study. Cameron has one year left for his engineering degree.”

“I would not worry about being able to goof off because you will also have to be a tighter training schedule,” Listens-to-Wind added. “Especially potential future Wardens. But I would like to chat with Cameron as well. A born wolf who can manipulate magic is a rarity as well.” He glared at Carlos again. “You’re lucky some of us find you charming or else I think I could be persuaded to have Luccio reassign you to someplace nice and cold.”

Dresden coughed to cover his laugh. “Don’t worry buddy, I’ve already got the Winter Lands covered. Though Alaska might be in your beat.”

“Don’t try to help, please don’t try to help,” whined Carlos.

* * *

 

Peter tried to listen into the conversation, but stopped when one of the Fae walked over to him. “Excuse me Ambassador, but may I have a word with you?”

He nodded to her and they moved away to a shaded alcove. “How may I help you?”

“It is I that wish to help you. I was in the forest the night of the fire. Those of us there tried to help, but…Peter Hale…there was something malicious in the air that night. Powerful magics were at work and something evil kept us from getting to those that were alive who could make a choice for our aid. It was a darkness, one that absorbed light, and it was evil. Your sister, the great alpha, cast a guardian spell as she died. One of forgetfulness. The forest was sent into a slumber and even the town only remembered your name as a distant memory.

“The spell weakened when the young alpha was killed in the forest, but it was still in effect. The power transferred again and the spell further deteriorated. But then came the cataclysm in Mexico. That took out many spells not shielded properly. The spell began to fade rapidly.

“But that malice was also forced away with the spell. A taste of it returned recently. Several of us like to keep watch over you and that forest. Even after the battle in the fall we can sense something trying to sneak back into the forest, but it can’t. The new alpha and your clan are too strong now. But something still seeks your death.” The Fae placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “The Sidhe wished to save you after the fire, but couldn’t.”

Peter nodded and gave her a small smile. “Much horror happened that night and I’m not sure we will ever know exactly what forces were in play…”

“Your family bonds were shattered that night, Peter Hale. But we remember now that we searched for survivors and got some away before we forgot about your family. But know this Peter Hale we remember now that another escaped. However, we learned that you have an offspring of your loins.”

For once he was at a loss for words. “That’s not possible.”

“Your memory of your youth is clouded and much is clouded for us as well. But we learned that night that there was blood of your blood. But such knowledge cannot be shared outside our realm.” She touched his forehead. “You must remember.”

The landscape changed and suddenly Peter was back in the forest the night of the fire:

_There was a note in his hand. It was from Jessica, a girl he knew from Stanford. A reminder of a party they attended with Jason and the laced beer he procured. ‘Teenager now asking for his father…’ He crumpled the note and wanted to scream, but then he smelt it. Smoke. He raced back to the house and ran into a wall of black._

_The shift came over him as he fought with the shadow, but was thrown into the wall of the house. Wolvesbane filled the air and he chocked. The cries for help from inside shattered him as he fought to enter, but couldn’t. Margie screamed for help…_

_He tried to roar, but smoke clogged his mouth and nose. His legs collapsed under him and he felt the pack bonds shattering. Then the roar of the dying alpha filled his ears as the bond completely broke. Flames licked at him as he lay broken near the house. Sirens roared in the distance. All he could see was that inky blackness retreat in a hurry and a pair of boots revealed from their hiding place._

Gasping, Peter came back to the present.

She gave him a smile. “Be well, Peter Hale, we may see each other again someday.”

He stood there for a moment until Lydia came up to him. “Are you alright? You look dazed.”

It took him a moment before looking at her. “Fine, just a reminder that sometimes not everything is as it seems. Shall we mingle?” What he learned would wait for another time.

* * *

 

Derek swept Stiles up in his arms as they waltzed around the Ballroom. Many couples were dancing as well. The Summer Lady was busy leading the Summer Knight around the room as many in the Court danced in the lovely spring air. Derek kept his lower hand in a position higher than his wont, but despite the hedonistic tendencies of the Fae, he was not going to encourage them.

“I heard something interesting from Dr. Keys and that Senior Councilor,” Stiles murmured in Derek’s ear. “Father Laughlin has been recalled to the Vatican. It was unexpected and came from the Superior General himself. Their intelligence indicates a number of moves that has the Council worried.”

None of the couples around them gave any indication that they were paying the alpha couple any attention, but Derek knew that looks could be deceiving. “When did this happen?”

“About a week ago. Keys said he passed along a personal note to a local priest in Oakland from Laughlin; the curious thing being it was handwritten.” Stiles put his head into the crock of Derek’s neck and exhaled. “I like dancing with you.”

Suddenly a few other couples from the clan were around them dancing away. Derek smiled as Erica and Boyd added a touch of flamboyance to their dance. That only emboldened Allison and Scott as well as Aiden and Lydia to see who could waltz with panache. “Will you lot ever grow up?”

“Because you’re so old at twenty-four,” Stiles smirked.

To shut his mate up, Derek aligned them just right and kissed him as he kept up the dance. They broke apart as that piece of music ended. Both stopped with the approach of the Summer Lady.

“Rare that we see such signs of true love here. Especially from mortals so bound together.” She traced a hand along both their cheeks. “It is a most precious thing to have witnessed.” She walked back into the throng and picked a male Sidhe to dance with.

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand them,” Stiles observed. “They are human, but they aren’t.”

Derek nodded and led his mate off the dance floor. He didn’t like being such the center of attention, especially among a Fae Court. “It is time for us to take our leave.”

Slowly the Clan made their good-byes with Derek leaving the Summer Lady for last. The carpets were waiting for them as they walked out of the Palace. Derek nodded to Reynard as he boarded his transport. “Good to see you again, Lord Reynard.”

The centaur nodded. “You as well, Lord Hale. A word to the wise if I may. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. The stars are not favorable in the short term. You mortals place no value in the stars, but long have we centaurs made use of that great art. Be well.”

They departed with the same flourished they arrived and soon where at the gate to return to Beacon Hills. The only difference was night had fallen. Derek waved his hand and the gate reopened. Cameron led the way through as Derek brought up the rear. His senses were heightened having been among the Fae for hours. The land spoke to him and the ancient borders of the Hale lands were clear in his mind. All his ordeals had made him far stronger than he had been and gave him greater powers than he ever expected.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles lingered by his side as the others headed towards the Manor.

Derek gently removed the circlet from his head and placed it on Stiles’. He leaned forward and kissed his mate. “You look like a prince.”

“You are the prince.” Stiles returned the kiss. “So what’s bothering you?”

“Peter’s demeanor changed during the gala. I’m not sure I really know who are friends are…and we still have an enemy of great power out there lurking.” Derek slowly led them up the path and towards the Manor and the pool area. “You’re leaving soon,” he said in a small voice.

“Yes and so is most of the pack. But not for a few months yet.” Stiles moved them off into one of the hidden sitting areas. “Let’s enjoy this mini vacation before we start to worry about other things.”

A voice rang out from the Manor. “Would you two hurry up! Patrick actually managed to advance past the intro. Ms. Morrell and Mr. Argent have pizza waiting for us!”

Derek kissed Stiles again and they headed towards the Manor. “We’d better go or Scott will drag us back.”

“I don’t know why he’s obsessed with beating Patrick. He’s a nice guy,” Stiles asked as he leaned into Derek.

“Former alpha, born wolf, sheriff’s deputy, and as old as your dad and Chris, he can’t openly compete with them, but he can with Patrick. It’s about finding a place.” He nuzzled his mate’s neck. “What all of you tend to forget is that you will always have a place. This is now home.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is one more sidebar before the next main story


End file.
